Descubriendo la Verdad
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Serena ha comenzado a tener dudas sobre la conducta de su esposo y sólo la gran Mina Aino podrá ayudarla a encontrar la verdad. Humor, romance y un poquitín de suspenso.


Hola a toditos!

Vengo a dejar un pequeña historia (es un ONE-SHOT, es decir, no habrá continuación), que apareció de pronto en mi mente y tuve que escribirla... lo cual no fue fácil porque tenía examen hoy y comprenderán que escribirlo me quitó tiempo de estudio... pero ya es casi una cábala (las que me han leído saben que siempre escribo cuando tengo más que estudiar xD)

Em... voy a dejar unas aclaraciones abajito... para no estropearles la lectura...

Y nada, espero que les guste. Por el tema, es un fic que viene un poco adelantado, pero bueh! y también decirle a las chicas que leen mis otros fics que me esperen un poquitín... ya vienen los capis prometidos, de a poco van llegando las ideas (en los momentos menos oportunos, pero llegan xD)

Eso. Espero lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo... y si hay algún errorcillo, me lo perdonan, es culpa del cansancio...

Besos!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Descubriendo la verdad.**

"Mina, en serio, te digo que es muy extraño" Serena Tsukino sonaba muy preocupada al contarle su situación a una de sus mejores amigas, la gran Mina Aino.

"Sere, no quiero asustarte pero..." la rubia de moño rojo pareció considerar un poco lo que diría antes de continuar "yo estoy leyendo un libro que describe justamente lo que tú me dices, y no es nada bueno"

Serena abrió sus ojos grandes como platos, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su siempre positiva amiga.

"¿Qué-qué dice tu libro?" ya le estaba entrando el miedo y ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería la otra chica.

La diosa del amor y la belleza miró nerviosamente a ambos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie las oía, y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que se acercara; lo que le iba a decir tenía que escucharlo sólo ella, así que susurró su respuesta muy bajito junto a su oído. La princesa de la Luna sólo pudo tragar con dificultad, ¿sería eso?

* * *

Al día siguiente Serena miró con detenimiento y cautela al hombre que entraba a su dormitorio; el rostro pálido y ojeroso de su marido evidenciaba el turno que había tenido en el hospital la noche anterior.

_O tal vez no. _

Tras una larga conversación con su siempre cómplice y amiga, la guardiana de Venus, Serena se había convencido que debía por lo menos estudiar la conducta de su esposo. Lo que decía Mina comenzaba a tener sentido en su mente, y eso que ni siquiera se había puesto a analizar todo con detención.

"Hola hermosa" el moreno saludó coqueto, soltándose el nudo de la corbata.

"Ho-hola Darien" se acercó a saludarlo pero con precaución; la duda ya había sido sembrada en ella, así que prefería estar un poco a la defensiva "¿cómo estuvo tu turno?"

"Terrible," la besó en los labios castamente, y se sentaron juntos sobre la cama "hubo un accidente, así que terminamos con sangre por todos lados"

'_¿Sangre?'_ pensó la rubia, sintiendo como algo más hacía _click_ en su mente.

"Pero afortunadamente todo salió bien y están recuperándose todos" Darien sonrió a una Serena bastante ida, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para darse un baño antes de irse a la cama.

La rubia lo miró distraídamente, sin prestar realmente atención ni a lo que decía, ni a lo que hacía, su cabeza estaba ocupada en otra cosa muy específica. Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño unos minutos después, la chica seguía ahí, en la misma posición que antes de que él entrara.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa, eh?" se paró frente a ella, sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, hecho que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese derretido a Serena, pero esta vez no tuvo mayor efecto, y el moreno no tardó en notarlo.

"Ah, em, nada" esbozó una sonrisa forzada y recorrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con sus ojos, pero de una manera analítica más que con la pasión que acostumbraba normalmente "me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme hoy al parque"

"Lo siento amor," comenzó a secarse, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, y examinó su reacción, pero nada "necesito dormir, esta noche tengo turno de nuevo, tengo que cubrir a Andrew"

La rubia quedó aún más pensativa de lo que ya estaba "Bueno, te dejo dormir entonces"

Serena salió de la pieza y el pelinegro se acostó a descansar. Lo próximo que Darien supo fue que ya era hora de almuerzo, y francamente se moría de hambre. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió a su esposa, quien lo había ido a despertar, hasta la cocina, donde había dos platos servidos esperando por ellos.

"Mmm, huele rico" el moreno se sentó frente a uno de los platos y Serena se sentó del otro lado "¿lo preparaste tú?"

"Sí, espero que te guste" la sonrisa en el rostro de su amada le pareció algo extraña, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Darien le sonrió de vuelta, tomó un bocado con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. La rubia lo miraba expectante, y gracias a eso pudo ver la casi imperceptible mueca que hizo su esposo al saborear la comida, y la dificultad con la que éste logró tragarla. El hombre frente a ella tosió un poco para disimular y se limpió los labios de una mancha inexistente con su servilleta.

"Sere, ¿qué le pusiste al arroz?" trató de que sonara a mera curiosidad.

"Ah, es una receta nueva que me dio Mina" ella sonrió, pero Darien notó algo extraño en su gesto nuevamente, sin embargo no podía decir qué era "¿no te gustó?"

"Creo que se te pasó un _poco_ la mano con el aliño" no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero de verdad estaba incomible.

"Bueno, hay estofado de ayer en el refrigerador" por alguna razón, a ella no parecía molestarle, sino más bien parecía complacida.

'_Que extraño'_ pensó Darien, normalmente Serena le hubiera hecho todo un drama, con lágrimas incluidas y todo, por un comentario como ese, pero ahora no se había inmutado siquiera. Era raro, sin duda, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y tomar la opción que su esposa le estaba ofreciendo; comer el rico estofado que había preparado su suegra el día anterior.

Luego del almuerzo, Darien volvió a recostarse; aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de descanso antes de tener que alistarse para volver a trabajar. Y estaba a punto de quedarse ya dormido, cuando el resplandor del brillante sol de verano de un jueves por la tarde, le golpeó de lleno en la cara. Se volteó rápidamente, tratando de cobijarse de la molesta luz y gruñó algo que no se entendió.

"¿Darien, estás seguro que no quieres ir conmigo al parque?" la voz de la rubia le sonó a excesiva dulzura.

Definitivamente había gato encerrado.

"Sí, estoy seguro, ¿podrías cerrar esas cortinas, _por favor_?" se volvió a girar para hablarle, pero tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos, estaba molesto por ser molestado justo cuando estaba a un paso de dormirse y por no saber qué diablos le pasaba a su mujer.

Serena cerró nuevamente las cortinas del amplio ventanal del dormitorio, mientras Darien volvía a acomodarse para tratar de dormir. La rubia salió de la pieza, tomó una pequeña cartera y se fue rumbo al parque a reunirse con su rubia secuaz.

Ambas llegaron a su lugar de encuentro más tarde de lo acordado, pero a ninguna de las dos le importó, ya estaban acostumbradas. Se saludaron de manera entusiasta, como siempre, y pronto se sentaron en una de las bancas, bajo un árbol que les proveía la sombra necesaria para conversar a gusto. Conversaron unos minutos sobre trivialidades, pero no quisieron perder más tiempo, y saltaron al tema de interés de inmediato.

"¿Y?," preguntó la chica del moño rojo con curiosidad "¿hiciste lo que te dije?"

"Síp," suspiró la de coletas "¡y todo calza Mina!"

La expresión de asombro de Mina habló por sí sola, aún así, ésta no quiso preocupar a su amiga "Bueno, no te alarmes" trató de sonar lo más neutral posible "podemos hacer otras pruebas"

"¿En serio?," Serena sonó entusiasmada "¿hay esperanza todavía de que no...?"

"¡Por supuesto!" sonrió dándole ánimos "traje el libro, para que veas todos los demás signos, así lo puedes evaluar por ti misma"

Sacó un librito de su bolso de última moda y se lo entregó a su amiga, quien agradeciéndole, lo tomó en sus manos y lo inspeccionó rápidamente, antes de guardarlo en la seguridad de su cartera. Siguieron hablando unos minutos más sobre el tema y Mina le dio unos cuantos consejos a su amiga, antes de despedirse y partir cada una por su propio rumbo.

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa su esposo ya se había ido a trabajar, lo que le dejaba el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para leer el libro y sacar algunas conclusiones por sí sola.

Se alistó para acostarse, se preparó un té y se metió en la cama con la intención de leer como si no hubiese mañana. El libro era corto, pero a pesar de que estaba motivada y decidida a terminarlo esa misma noche, el cansancio pudo más que ella y sin darse cuenta, se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El turno de Darien terminó un poco más temprano de lo habitual, así que llegó de madrugada a la casa, eran sólo unas cuantas horas, pero podría acurrucarse en la cama con su mujer, algo que ya extrañaba un poco. Cuando llegó, entró a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido, y se fue directo al dormitorio, donde se veía la tenue luz de una de las lámparas iluminando el lugar. El moreno sonrió al ver a su esposa profundamente dormida, con un libro sobre su pecho; la suave luz encendida le daba un aire angelical, y pronto sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había mantenido a su esposa tan entusiasmada como para leer de noche, algo que siempre ella le había reprochado a él. Se acercó sigilosamente, evitando despertarla, y con mucho cuidado deslizó el libro, soltándolo del suave agarre que tenían aún sus manos sobre él. Aprovechó la cercanía para besar su frente con ternura y luego dio un paso atrás, para mirar con más tranquilidad el ejemplar que tenía ahora en sus manos. La portada era oscura, con una especia de castillo de fondo y con letras blancas enunciando el nombre de la obra, Darien frunció un poco el ceño al leer el título _"Vampiros entre nosotros"_ y sin darle mayor importancia, lo dejó en la mesa de noche de su esposa, apagando la lamparita.

Por la mañana Serena despertó sintiéndose muy cómoda y descubrió, al abrir los ojos, que era porque su amado la aferraba a su pecho, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras dormía. La rubia sintió un calorcito expandirse por su corazón y acomodó su cabeza en el masculino pecho nuevamente, no pasaba nada si se quedaba un rato más disfrutando de esa comodidad, ¿verdad? Pero luego lo recordó, ¡aún no sabía si su esposo era o no un vampiro! Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, Serena se escurrió de entre sus brazos y salió de la cama rumbo a la cocina, tomando de paso el libro que yacía sobre su mesita.

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina, y dejando el libro boca abajo sobre esta, la rubia se puso a pensar en lo que había leído la noche anterior.

_¡Definitivamente todo calzaba!_

Para empezar, y por lo que habían surgido sus sospechas, estaba esa extraña obsesión de Darien por morderle el cuello; le parecía simplemente extraño que prefiriera morderle el cuello a, por ejemplo, besarle los labios, y su amiga Mina había estado de acuerdo en que eso era raro, ¡Mina, la autoridad en los asuntos del corazón!

Después, estaba el hecho de que salía de noche y dormía de día, eso definitivamente decía algo sobre...

"Serena" la voz ronca de Darien había interrumpido sus conclusiones y de paso, la había hecho pegar un salto del susto "oye, ya sé que parezco monstruo después de los turnos, pero no te asustes de mí" bromeó con tono liviano. Serena pareció tensarse aún más.

"Darien, ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? no te sentí" esa era otra característica de los vampiros, tal vez simplemente había aparecido en la cama con sólo chasquear sus dedos, o algo así. Serena se sintió más nerviosa que nunca, cada vez todo tenía más sentido.

Darien por otra parte, había entendido todo a los pocos minutos de despertar; en la madrugada el título del libro no había significado nada para él, pero ahora, con la mente más fresca, todo había encajado perfectamente; esas repentinas ganas de exponerlo al sol, la comida tan extraña, no era que se le hubiesen pasado los aliños, era que le había puesto mucho ajo, ¡su esposa pensaba que era un vampiro! Y lejos de querer analizar su situación, decidió divertirse un poco con la loca ocurrencia de su mujer, y darle unas cuantas pistas falsas. Así que viendo el nerviosismo que le había causado su sola presencia, decidió seguir el juego de inmediato y se acercó a ella lentamente, inclinándose hacia ella como para besarla, pero antes pasó sus labios apenas rozando su cuello, desde su clavícula hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía, y finalmente besó suavemente su boca. Este juego iba a ser definitivamente divertido.

"Estabas durmiendo como un bebé cuando yo llegué" contestó él después como si nada.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero le salió una incómoda mueca, que al moreno le pareció de lo más adorable.

"¿Te-te preparo el desayuno?" quería alejarse un poco de él, que dejara de mirarla con esos ojos, ya le estaba dando miedo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

"Podría comerte a ti como desayuno," le susurró en una voz envolvente, que hizo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel. Él se compadeció un poco al verla tan asustada y volvió a hablar "pero me conformaré con un desayuno convencional"

Diciendo esto, se alejó un poco de la chica, dándole espacio para que respirara y calmara a su corazón, que se oía latir desbocado desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila después de eso, Darien decidió dejar a su esposa en paz por un rato y se dedicó a descansar un poco más. Serena por su parte, comprobó que su esposo estuviese dormido y se encerró en el baño a llamar a su amiga para contarle los últimos acontecimientos y para pedirle sus sabios consejos, sin que su amado vampiro la descubriera. Mina se alarmó igual que ella, pero recordó que debía mantener la calma para poder ayudar a su amiga.

"Ok, tranquila," Serena escuchó la voz de la chica a través del teléfono "hoy es la fiesta de Halloween de Andrew y..."

"¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado!"

"Sí, así que yo te ayudaré a desenmascararlo ahí mismo" era reconfortante escuchar el tono decidido de la chica.

"Pero Mina, ¿qué hago mientras tanto?" su voz sonaba afligida.

"Mmm," la rubia del otro lado de la línea pensó por unos segundos "¡Ya sé!, dile a Darien que yo tengo tu disfraz para la fiesta y que vendrás a alistarte a mi casa"

"Pero..." Serena parecía dudosa.

"Sólo dile que es cosa de chicas, los hombres nunca discuten cuando les dices eso" Mina habló con autoridad, después de todo, era la diosa del amor y la belleza.

"Sí, tienes razón" la rubia de coletas dio un suspiro aliviada y sonrió "gracias Mina, me voy a tu casa lo antes posible"

"Muy bien, nos vemos, ¡suerte!" y dicho eso, la guardiana de Venus cortó.

Serena se preparó psicológicamente para salir del baño, sólo esperaba no encontrárselo despierto. Y afortunadamente sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, porque el moreno seguía durmiendo como un lirón. La rubia cruzó la habitación silenciosamente, hasta llegar al clóset, de donde sacó un pequeño bolsito al que echó unas cuantas cosas que pudiera necesitar para la noche. Pero su suerte no duró por mucho, porque al intentar sacar una caja de la parte más alta, tiró sin querer lo que tenía en sus manos, haciendo un bullicio que hubiese podido despertar a un elefante. La chica cerró los ojos un momento y luego se volteó, a ver si lo había despertado.

"Hey, ¿qué haces?" preguntó suavemente él con voz adormilada.

"Estaba arreglando mis cosas para ir donde Mina" explicó, tratando de no sonar nerviosa "nos vamos a arreglar juntas para la fiesta de Andrew"

'_Así que Mina, ¿eh?'_ pensó el pelinegro _'ahora sí que lo entiendo todo'_.

"¿Entonces te paso a buscar allá?"

"No, mejor nos encontramos en la fiesta, ¿sí?" sonaba totalmente como otra persona, debía tratar de disimular para que Darien no la descubriera "así mi disfraz será una sorpresa para ti" coquetear siempre era buena opción, le nublaba a él el pensamiento, y esa era una ventaja que debía aprovechar.

"Muy bien," se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, sintiendo como era sacudida sutilmente por un escalofrío "pero después quiero disfrutar de mi sorpresa" susurró despacio junto a su oído y terminó mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto y trató de poner distancia entre ellos de una manera disimulada, pero que para Darien no pasó para nada desapercibida. Le sonrió y se alejó el mismo de ella, con la excusa de ir a darse una ducha; no quería torturarla tanto, además, lo más divertido estaba por venir.

Los dos se despidieron antes de que él entrara a la ducha y Serena aprovechó para marcharse lo más rápido posible. Llegó en pocos minutos a casa de Mina y juntas comenzaron con los planes para desenmascara al vampiro esa misma noche. Mientras que Darien por su parte se reunía con su mejor amigo para, después de contarle todo, también planear lo que ocurriría esa noche.

* * *

La hora de la fiesta llegó y ambos bandos afinaban los últimos detalles. El Crown estaba lleno de gente y el par de amigos estaba tras la barra, cerca de la cocina, Darien daba la espalda a la entrada, para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente, y Andrew estaba de frente para poder avisar cuando la _presa_ llegara.

El plan era así: apenas entrara el par de rubias, Andrew debía avisarle a Darien y dirigirse luego hacia las chicas. Darien mientras tanto se escondería y esperaría. Después de conversar un rato, Andrew debería decirle a Serena que su esposo la estaba buscando, pero debería separarla de su amiga, ¿cómo? eso ya quedaba a su ingenio propio.

Y así fue exactamente como sucedió. En cuanto el rubio vio entrar a las chicas, le guiño un ojo a su amigo, quien se escabulló hábilmente hasta la cocina. Andrew se acercó a las chicas, que estaban disfrazadas una de pirata y la otra de ángel, y les dio la bienvenida a la fiesta, compartiendo de paso una pequeña charla.

"Ah, a todo esto Serena," Andrew simuló recordar de pronto "Darien te estaba esperando"

Ambas rubias compartieron una mirada cómplice y el hombre reprimió una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Serena trató de sonar lo más normal posible.

"Le pedí que trajera unas bebidas de la cocina, debe estar ahí todavía" el rubio estaba orgullosos de su actuación, le estaba saliendo perfecto.

"Bueno, lo vamos a buscar entonces"

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, pero Andrew tomó el brazo de la guardiana de Venus "Em, Mina, yo quería hablar contigo" seguía con la excelente actuación, ahora parecía como si estuviera afligido y algo avergonzado, justo lo que quería proyectar "es que tengo un problema con una chica, y como tú sabes tanto de estas cosas..."

Y no necesitó decir más, como era de esperarse, la rubia picó el anzuelo de inmediato y habló en su tono más _profesional_ "Ok, vamos a conversar"

Serena le dirigió una mirada perdida y suplicante, pero Mina le indicó con gestos que la alcanzaría luego. La rubia suspiró. Por lo menos tenían un buen plan y trataría de seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Armándose de valor, la chica se abrió paso entre la gente y caminó hasta la cocina, la cual se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Serena sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, pero entró de todos modos, rogando en su mente que Mina volviera pronto.

"¿Darien?" su voz fue casi inaudible, mientras buscaba con su mirada la figura del vampiro.

Caminó un poco más, hasta el centro de la cocina, y se distrajo cuando chocó con una caja que estaba en el suelo, lo que la hizo saltar del susto, pero el real susto se lo llevó cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella. Juntando la poca valentía que ya le estaba quedando, se volteó lentamente, y quedó en shock al ver la figura de su esposo sosteniendo una capa abierta tras de él, parecía listo para saltar sobre ella. En la oscuridad sólo podía ver su silueta, pero cuando éste encendió la luz, a la rubia casi le da un ataque; ¡estaba en su forma de vampiro! Peinado hacia atrás, pálido como la luna, con enormes colmillos blancos y con un traje similar al de Tuxedo Mask, pero con un aire más antiguo y más tétrico. Sólo hicieron falta unos segundos para que la chica soltara un grito de puro terror, y para que Darien, en respuesta, se acercara a ella y le tapara la boca con una de sus manos. Ella lo miró, asustada como nunca, y trató de moverse, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo, así que no tuvo más opción que ver cómo el vampiro que tenía por esposo acercaba sus afilados colmillos al lugar en el que sentía latir su pulso de manera acelerada. Cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que por fin drenara su sangre, pero lo único que sintió fue un beso, seguido por la vibración de la risa del moreno contra su piel.

Serena dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó las abiertas carcajadas de su esposo. Pestañeó un par de veces, como sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y Darien se separó un poco de ella.

"¿No-no vas a chupar mi sangre?" su pregunta fue apenas audible.

"No," sonrió él, y añadiendo una pausa para crear dramatismo, agregó "por ahora"

La rubia volvió a mostrar el temor en sus ojos y el pelinegro volvió a reír, era demasiado fácil de engañar.

"¡Serena, no soy un vampiro!" dijo luego de un rato, esta locura tenía que terminar "no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas"

"Pero-pero…" suspiró al ver la ceja levantada de su esposo "¿y los mordiscos en el cuello, y el ajo, y el sol, y…?"

"Serena no me comí tu comida con ajo porque tenía _demasiado_ ajo" comenzó a explicar ante la atenta mirada de la chica "y me molestó el sol porque quería dormir"

Ella seguí mirándolo con expresión escéptica, por lo que continuó.

"Y te muerdo el cuello" se acercó nuevamente a ella y susurró con voz ronca "porque me enloquece tu cuello, es sexy"

Serena se estremeció, pero esta vez no precisamente de miedo, y lo miró con ojos tímidos "¿De verdad?"

Él sólo asintió con su cabeza y tomándola por la cintura, la apretó contra su cuerpo "No soy un vampiro" le aseguró, mientras se sacaba los colmillos falsos y se despeinaba un poco, para parecerse más al Darien que ella conocía. Ella suspiró de alivio, ahora sí que le creía, había tenido sus dudas, pero ahora que se sacaba los colmillos, se sentía totalmente confiada.

"Que bueno que no lo eres" se abrazó a su cuello, dejando escapar una risita, y disfrutó la cercanía, que le venía de maravillas luego de tanta adrenalina.

"Sí, pero yo debería sentirme ofendido porque mi propia esposa pensara eso de mi" fingió estar molesto "así que creo que debería haber una compensación" caminó haciéndola retroceder, hasta que ella quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared.

"¿Algo como qué?" coqueteó ella, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno.

"No sé," simuló pensar, aunque ya lo tenía más que previsto "tú me dijiste que podría disfrutar de tu disfraz sorpresa"

"Ah, pero este…" ella trató de explicarle que no había ninguna sorpresa y que se había puesto lo primero que encontró en la casa de su amiga, pero él la interrumpió.

"Me parece excitante, como vampiro oscuro, transformar a esta tierna y pura angelita en una chica mala," se lo dijo todo al oído "¿qué dices?"

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera responder, y cuando Darien aún tenía sus labios junto a su oído, oyeron un estrepitoso ruido, seguido por el movimiento de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente.

"¡No te atrevas a atacar a mi amiga!" Mina, la pirata había entrado a la cocina, apuntando su espada de plástico al supuesto vampiro.

"Siento decepcionarte Mina, pero ella me está atacando a mi" dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, como señalando la situación en que estaban sus cuerpos.

Mina los miró con mayor detenimiento, y vio la postura íntima entre ambos, _tal vez no la estaba atacando_.

"Ah, em…" la estrepitosa rubia, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras.

"Mina, está bien," la tranquilizó Serena con una gran sonrisa "no es un vampiro"

"¡Que alivio!" dejó escapar un suspiró y luego les sonrió algo incómoda "bueno, entonces yo, em, los dejo solos, ¿sí?"

Los dos asintieron y la pirata salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¿Fue todo su culpa, cierto?" preguntó Darien cuando ya estaba la puerta cerrada nuevamente.

"Más o menos"

"Trata de mantener a tu loca amiga amarrada o algo así, ¿quieres?" se rió "es un peligro para la sociedad"

Los dos rieron. La situación realmente había sido absurda, pero si así iba a terminar cada situación absurda entre ambos, Darien no tenía problema con que a su esposa se le metiera alguna otra loca idea como esta en la cabeza, después de todo, él siempre podría pedir su recompensa por ser _víctima_ de las ocurrencias de su rubia, y terminarían los dos disfrutando con cada locura.

El moreno sonrió contento y volvió al ataque con sus _besos de vampiro_, que ahora eran los favoritos de Serena.

Y bueno, Darien sabía que no era precisamente un vampiro, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche terminaría devorándose a ese angelito que tenía entre sus brazos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya saben, en honor a los vampiros.

* * *

**Bueno y? qué les pareció? me cuentan en los reviews!**

Y la aclaración: Quería decir que mis conocimientos sobre vampiros son suuuuper añejos... onda Drácula y ni eso xD así que si hay algo mal por ahí respecto a las características de los vampiros o algo así, bueno es que no sabía jaja. Y aclarar también que no tiene nada que ver con todas estas cosas de vampiros que han salido últimamente, sólo que era lo que mejor pintaba con la idea.

Eso :D

Un abrazo y que tengan lindísima semana!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
